Uncle and Niece
by Some Guy With A Knife
Summary: Humanized OC X Teenage Celestia.


It's been four years since Io, her uncle, for his first time, lived inside Canterlot Castle, when he was granted freedom from being a gladiator. But there's something missing in him, happiness. He grieved for the death of her sister (Celestia's mother) after the Great War that took both Celestia's parents. There's nothing that the young, pink-haired, princess can do to truly make his uncle happy, hanging out with him is not enough. She has to strike deep into his mentality. And she soon found the answer: Sex.

During the middle of the night, she entered inside Io's chamber completely naked, seeing her uncle sleeping. She bent down and caressed his face, occasionally twirling his green hair with her fingers. After that, she locked lips with him.

Her conscious took over again, it happened again before she left. "This is sinful!" she said to herself. "He's my uncle! But..."She broke the kiss, giving herself a second opinion.

"As ruler of Equestria, I am prepared to do whatever it takes to make my kingdom and all of Quadria safe from harm. Even if it's selling my body to spare an entire nation."

Saying such a half-assed speech quelled her conscious. Sighing with relief, she then palmed her breasts, feeling her soft, pink nipples. Her breasts were rather big for someone who is 16-years-old. She then swiped his blanket off. At that exact moment, she flustered at the sight of his body.

"Goodness. He sleeps naked..."

She took a deep breath. feeling butterflies in her stomach, she pressed her breasts to Io's face, giving him difficulty in breathing which woke him up. He couldn't believe what he's seeing.

"Ce-Celestia!" he scolded. "What in God's name are you doing?!"

"U-Uncle!" she shrieked. "I was just!... Was just!..."

"Were you trying to have... sex with me?"

She frozed for several seconds, and with a sigh, she said, "Yes..." softly. He sighed.

"Why did you do it, Celestia?"

"You were looking very lonely, uncle. I was just..."

He turned his face away. "I've experienced down-right scary things. But this is the most horrifying of all."

"Uncle..." she softly said, caressing his cheek with her hand. Seeing the opportunity, she approached him slowly and gave her a passionate kiss, wrapping her arms around his torso.

Io was completely helpless. He was surprised to taste the sweet lips of her niece. Falling down on the bed, her tongue entered his temple and slided her tongue with his. They maked out for several moments before her uncle's member turned rigid. She broke the kiss when she felt his tip on her pussy and lowered her crotch, allowing his penis to enter. It slid up and down inside of her vagina. He can only see a faint, sweaty Celestia exhaling on his torso. Io then grabbed both of her butt cheeks, giving them a gentle squeeze.

"U-Uncle!" she yelped.

"Careful there, Celestia." he whispered. "You don't want anyone, especially Luna to find her sister having sex with her uncle."

She said nothing. And without a moment to spare, she got up and engorged her mouth on his cock, booby fucking him. Io closed his eyes, layed his head back, and groaned. His legs kept flexing. His hips randomly twitched in ecstasy as her niece service him orally, bobbing up and down in a rhythm to the chirping ambiance outside.

She spat out his cock all the way to the tip, suckling, then she grabbed his shaft and rubbed continuously. Every rub and lick were lovingly and gentle. He started fidgeting and Celestia knew that he was about to cum. She rubbed harder. He came. yup, it's a large one, with every drip of his seed caught by Celestia's mouth. She swished his semen around for a while and gulped.

"Are we done?" he said, with his penis going flaccid, "Does it look like it?" she said. Io's head shooked and Celestia bended over grabbing her butt, spreading them apart, "Please stick it in my butt." she pleaded. The sight of her butt made him hard again. He sheepishly laughed, "You win, Celestia."

He slowly slid his cock into her anus, trying not to injure her. Celestia flinched everytime his cock slid in and out. Eventually the pain subsided into pleasure. Painful pleasure. She can feel herself dripping. She stiffened her entire body. Unfortunately, one of her muscles snapped on her right calf. Giving her a cramp. She flinched again, dropping on the bed with both of her hands gripping her injured calf and she gritted her teeth in pain.

"Are you alright?"

"Nooo!" she exaggerated softly. He laughed softly.

"It's not funny! It hurts!" She twisted and turned for several minutes before the pain subsided.

"You know. I never felt... this way in a long time." he said.

"Really?"

"_Ja_." he nodded. "We should go outside for air. It's hot inside."

He went out of bed, followed by Celestia. But the pain from her calf strikes again. She collapsed onto bed immediately, balling her fists. Io smiled, picked up Celestia and went outside the balcony. Celestia's still in pain and he kissed her forehead. The cool and breezy air cooled off their sweaty bodies and her cramp subsided again. Io lifted her down but she told him no, in fear of getting another miserable cramp.

"Uncle?" He looked at her niece. "Yes?" he said.

"I love you."

"I love you too." And they locked lips again.


End file.
